Smile of Forgiveness
by Midnight Blackbird
Summary: A woman who didn't dare to look back. A man who was made of ice. Fate has funny ways to bring two halves of a soul together.  -companion to Death's Heart


**Smile of Forgiveness**

**~companion to Death's Heart**

**For Doris, because she has developed a rather disturbing obsession with Fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Furthermore, I don't own Fallen by Lauren Kate, which partially inspired me to write this. **

**I don't own the song from 'Ariel's New Beginning or 'Looking For Angels' by Skillet.**

**Summary: A woman who didn't dare to look back. A man who was made of ice. Fate has funny ways to bring two halves of a soul together.**

**Rated M just in case. **

-x-

The young woman shook her head once more and gazed to the shadows. She was used to the darkness by now. However, it wasn't the darkness in the room that made her anxious, it was the one that she held in her heart.

Her red lips parted and she let out one of her dying breaths. The war raging outside. She could smell it. She was a soldier herself. Just a pawn, she soon realized.

Nothing more than a simple pawn.

"Come out now, I know you are there." The wind told her that. She painfully folded her wings to rest. Her ruby eyes gleamed in the darkness, but no more that his did. His cold amber spheres were studying her, a dying enemy.

"It's funny how destiny works against us, isn't it?" She asked, her breath slowly running out. He didn't say anything, but continued to watch her.

"He called me Betrayal, and yet here I am, ready to betray him." His eyes narrowed and he came nearer.

"You are dying." He simply said. The wind demoness just chuckled, although than was a haunted sign.

"Nobody betrays him and stays alive."

"Why have you summoned me then?" He was a soldier, too. He should be outside, fighting. And yet, he was here, answering her call. Her eyes stirred with hidden sorrow.

"I'm not proud of what I've done in this thing we call life. So I'm here to ask you for a favor." Her hand cupped his face. He stayed calm and gave her an icy glare. She grinned.

"I'm asking you for Forgiveness." She whispered in his ear.

"And in return, I'll let you know what the wind whispers." She coughed violently and fell on her knees. His eyes narrowed.

"You would truly betray you master?" And then she did what he never expected to see. One tear rolled down her smudged cheek.

"I never wanted this life. And the only thing I wish for is peace. My soul will go on only if…" Her words were cut out by another wave of cough. Her hands were stained crimson. She was running out of time.

"Will you grant me my last wish?" He merely nodded. There was something in this woman that intrigued him.

"You are granted Forgiveness. I hope you will now find peace you soul lounges for."

A white light enveloped her and she smiled. Her own, dark one, started disappearing by the brilliance of his power. He turned to walk away, but a soft hand stopped him.

"You will win. You will defeat Naraku, but there will be a price. You brother will suffer, but it will not be permanent. When I get to the Kamis, I will ask them to help you. You will feel it, the universe will begin to alter." Her grin was loosening, but he could not go away yet.

"Thank you Kagura." She grinned and her red eyes looked almost serene.

"One more thing, Sesshomaru. She is near. You will not be alone forever. Or at least that's what the winds tell me." She gave him one more smiled and vanished in the flash of light. The wind had blown and he could hear her singing in his ear.

'I'm free because of you.'

A small smirk appeared on his face and he walked back into the raging battlefield.

-x-

His brother howled in pain. His beloved was resting peacefully on his lap. Her smile vanished while her pale skin cooled. She was dead. He began rocking back and forth in pain.

"No, no, NO!" He screamed in agony as her soul touched his to say goodbye.

"WHY?" He yelled into the night.

"Oh, Kami, why?" Sesshomaru put a firm hand on his brother's shoulder. Inuyasha still cried the tears of pain. Tears of blood, which only appeared if angel's beloved was hurt. And this time… It was far worse than that.

"You must calm you self." The older angel simply stated. Inuyasha's gaze bore into his. There were so many emotions swirling around. The molten honey was rimmed with red at the edges. That was not a good sign.

"She died Sess. She fucking died because of me. And that bastard cursed her. All because she couldn't let me protect her. She had to give up her life to save mine. How could I ever forgive myself?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything when his brother broke down in front of him.

"She will be reincarnated." He simply stated with his usually calm voice. Inuyasha jerked away from him.

"Did you even hear what he cursed us with? She is condemned to love me over and over again. And I'm doomed to kill her when she realizes that." He simply got on his knees and stilled. He was mourning, not her death, but her future.

"It will not be that way forever. One day the circle will break. Nothing lasts forever, you should know that the best."

Sesshomaru said while walking away and leaving his brother in the grasp of dread.

-x-

"Wow, Sess, you're cold." Inuyasha grinned as he pounced on him again. The said man just smirked and simply reflected his attack. He used his speed, appeared behind, and launched his own attack.

He swung his katana, but Inuyasha evaded it. He was now up in the air, his wings flared and smirking. Sesshomaru frowned and took off himself. Their sparring was on a completely new level. There were just flashes of sword and rustle of wings.

Sesshomaru used his brother's unawareness and struck him in the abdomen. Inuyasha landed into the ground, his wings dirty, his feathers flying around.

"Not good enough, brother." Sesshomaru said at him and offered him a hand to get up.

"I was just distracted," Inuyasha muttered, "she is back once again." The older silver-head just coldly nodded.

"Damn Sess, I can't believe you. I mean, can't you be happy for me at least?" His temper flared out and before he knew it, he was on the ground again.

"Happiness is a waste of time." He took off, but his sensitive ears didn't miss his brother's whisper.

"Remember, you will not be alone forever. Everybody needs somebody. That one that will make you complete."

-x-

She ran. The world was a blur of colors as her senses dimmed. Her eyes stung from the sweat that was rolling down her face. Her nose hurt from the waves of cold air stinging her lungs. Her breathing was ragged and shallow. But she ran nonetheless.

'Help me, please. Someone help me.' But there was nobody to hear her as she yelled in the cage of her own mind. She finally stopped under a tree. There was no escape, she realized.

'So, this is it… death.' Her brown eyes prickled with tears as she saw the monster come nearer. Its red eyes glistered in the darkness of the woods. The black fur of the wolf was shiny and long, a pure mockery to its cruelty. Rin swallowed hard as the beast circled around her.

'No more running.' She thought.

'_You cannot run forever_.' Another voice yelled in her mind.

A memory, not a pleasant one.

Her soft lips trembled, her knees were weak in fear, her eyes blurry with tears. She suddenly remembered the soft tone of the lyrics that her mother used to sing to her. With the last bits of the strength she had, she began humming.

"Under the bright blue endless sky..."

But she wasn't under a blue sky. She was in the darkness, even greater than the one that resided in her heart. There was no more sky for her. Only this cold humid place.

"Waves try to measure the days that we treasure…"

Which days did she treasure in her short life? Kami, she was barely twenty of age. A mere child in her petite appearance. But in her heart, she was so much more.

"Wave hello…"

'Say hello to your demise, Rin.'

"And wave goodbye."

'Goodbye. Please forgive me.' She thought as she closed her dark eyes in horror. Two hot tears left its trail along her cheek and that was the only thing she felt before everything went black.

-x-

Sesshomaru scowled, his face showing a tiniest bit of emotion. There was that annoying feeling again. That overwhelming urge to protect, to comfort.

His frown deepened. He had just been over with patrolling the perimeter, just in case that he missed something earlier, when he felt the sudden pull of his soul towards something. It didn't feel like anything he experienced before. It felt like something has tied his soul with a string and pulled him to whoever had the other end.

What was the worst part, the string couldn't be broken, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

His cold eyes narrowed and he decided it wouldn't hurt to check it out. He was way ahead of the schedule anyway. His wings became a blur of white as he followed the tiny piece of the leash that got him pulled like a dog towards his master. He smirked as the thought of the irony.

His mortal appearance was one of an inu-youkai. Many angels had the ability of altering their forms when they walked upon the Mortal Realm. But that was a matter for another time. His amber eyes narrowed as he registered that he was going to the forest. Even though the Sun had set hours before, his eyes could see clearly. He landed beneath a huge elm tree. The darkness was penetrating his senses, but he ignored it.

'There's nothing here.' He scanned the area for a few times, and was preparing to take of when the leash pulled again. The terror he felt nearly got him on his knees. A thought engraved inside of his brain when he heard the howl of a hungry animal nearby.

'I've got to save her.'

He didn't question his instincts as the world flashed by him. He only saw a very hungry wolf pouncing on a young girl. He felt his stone heart nearly being ripped in two when he realized that she was unconscious.

'She better not be dead.'

His eyes flashed red as he pushed the wolf out of the way. He glared at the angry animal that was now whining. He barked out some threatening words and the wolf retreated back into the trees. His eyes darted to the back to the girl as he took in her shape and figure. She had long dark brown hair, petite figure, but that of a woman, and a gentle face which he could imagine smiling. He himself smiled as he took her body in his arms.

She was still warm, so she was alive. He let out a relieving sigh. He had to get her to the nearest hospital. That was his last task regarding her.

'And then I'll leave.'

-x-

"What is wrong with her?" The dark haired nurse asked while looking at the young woman who was accepted into the clinic nearly a week ago. She was brought by the man with golden eyes. She was unconscious for nearly three days, but at the dawn of the fourth, she finally opened her eyes.

"I don't know Yuka, but I'm afraid there's not much we can do. After all, all her hospital bills are paid and she has recovered."

"But she is-" "There's nothing we can do. Now go to the other patients." The doctor, whose name was Akitoki Hojou, set one last sorrowful look on the young maiden he treated.

Although there was no physical evidence that there was something wrong with her, the young girl couldn't, or wouldn't, speak. They figured she is a mute, or that it was from the shock. He sighed and continued on to the another patient when he heard a voice speaking to him.

"You tend to leave her alone a lot. Why is that?"

The burning amber gaze burned right through him as the silver haired male turned his attention to him. Hojou gasped. This was no ordinary human. From his posture and the big, fluffy tail that was covering his shoulder, he realized that this man was a youkai. And no one messed with the youkai.

"She is mute, sir, and I'm afraid we don't have any info on her. We don't know if this state is temporal or permanent. And she doesn't interact with anyone." The man simply nodded and entered the girl's room.

"Be sure no one interrupts." With an icy glare, he closed the door.

-x-

She was staring at the ceiling and thought about her life when she heard the click of the door.

'Another doctor.' She thought bitterly.

Her dark eyes flew to the door and what she saw left her breathless. She quickly reached for the paper and the pencil that one of the nurses left for her 'if she wanted to talk'. She snickered mentally at the thought. She hastily wrote four words as she felt his gaze on her.

She dared to look up and meet… twin golden pools.

Brilliant as the sun, but cold, so cold, as the longest winter night.

She tried to calm her breathing and scooped her knees closer to her. He kept watching her with those incredible eyes. Somehow, even though she saw cruelty in this man, she wasn't afraid of him. So she gathered her courage and turned the paper with her words to him.

She gave him a brilliant smile as his eyes darkened in surprise.

-x-

'**Are you an angel?**' It said.

The words didn't change no matter how many times he had read them. He gazed at the girl, who was beaming at him. He softened at the sight. Who was she that she has such an effect on him?

"I am not an angel." She couldn't know the truth. Her expression fell a little, but then she wrote something else.

'**You saved me, therefore you are my angel.**' He didn't say anything, instead he sat on a chair next to her bed. Her brown eyes watched him as he did. She took a pencil and wrote something else on the paper.

'**I'm Rin.**'

"Rin." A beautiful name for a beautiful woman like her.

"My name is Sesshomaru." Rin giggled softly.

'**I'll call you Fluffy.**' She continued giggling as he frowned and glared at her.

"Such a childish thing to do."

'**It suits you. It's so fluffy looking. Your tail, I mean.**' He didn't even blink, and already her soft fingers were stroking the fuzzy fur of his tail. She seemed thrilled by that, so he didn't object.

"Are you not afraid, Rin?" She stopped with her administrations and her fingers rested by her side. Her brown eyes darkened even more as her expression stayed serious. The seriousness slowly melted away as she grinned at him.

"I was never afraid of angels." Her whisper was so quiet that it barely reached his ears.

"So I will never be afraid of you."

-x-

His eyes were fixed on her.

The soft glow of her skin, the rise of her breasts when she breathed in, the sway of her hips as she moved gracefully. She was a porcelain doll, her body nothing less than beautiful.

A doll, petite, fragile and perfect.

But at the same time, her deep brown reflected hidden knowledge of the world. Sesshomaru frowned. He had been visiting her for weeks now. She always smiled when he was there, but when he wasn't…

She would turn into a completely different person. She closed into herself, became sad and lonely. Like something sucked life right out of her. But now… right now she had a beautiful smile plastered on her face.

Rin didn't talk much, instead she expressed her feeling by her actions and writing. Sometimes, when he would visit her in the night and watched her outside of her window, he would hear her humming a soft lullaby. She had such melodious voice, but why didn't she use it?

'Because of the pain.'

Rin averted her gaze towards him and took his hand. She squeezed it gently and placed over her heart. He felt her heartbeat increasing while she gazed at him with a question in her eyes.

"Rin." He said, not sure how to react. She put a delicate finger on his lips.

"Feel." She whispered in his ear. And he did. His eyes closed and he leaned into her. These… these feelings that were developing inside of him, they were strange and like nothing he had experienced before. He felt her warmth embracing him. He could feel her melting the core of his heart.

The wind suddenly blew and whispered in his ear.

'You will not be alone forever.'

His eyes snapped open at once and he jerked away. He knew what she felt. Mostly because he felt it also, somewhere deep inside of his soul.

"I can't Rin." He turned and left, but not before he saw her heart breaking in the reflection of those eyes he loved so much.

-x-

He was flying in the soft morning light of the new dawn when he spotted the one he was looking for. He landed on the ground and walked to the man who resembled him so much. His eyes narrowed.

"Inuyasha." The angel slowly turned to him, but his eyes never left the slow rising of the sun.

"Yes, Fluffy?" Inuyasha's golden pools fell on him while he felt his face melt into a frown. Rin called him that. Fluffy. She said, well, she wrote, it was because of his tail, which she stroked on every occasion she could. He didn't mind, but this reminded him of her. He didn't notice how much time had passed, not until his brother asked.

"So, Sesshomaru, what brings you to me?" His expression didn't change, but he mentally decided that Rin was a matter for a different time.

"The universe is shifting brother." Just as Kagura said centuries before, the space and time altered a bit.

'She was right, after all.' He thought.

'But if she was right about that-'

"What does it have to do with me?" Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts. He sometimes admired at the density of his brother.

"It will be different this time. The circle will break." This was the chance he waited for from the moment her soul left him the first time.

"Are you saying that…?" Sesshomaru nodded. This was his chance to be happy. The chance that the older angel couldn't afford.

"She will live this time. But I warn you. It will be the last time. You have one chance brother."

'Don't mess up this time Inuyasha.' Sesshomaru thought for one last time before he left the hanyou alone.

'You have to be happy Inuyasha. At least one of us must get what they yearn for.'

-x-

Rin averted her gaze to the man beside her. His shiny silver hair was reflecting the soft sunshine. The shadows played on his face, making the purple stripes that marked him a little less sinister.

His crude amber orbs were so focused on his surroundings, but she knew that he felt her gaze on him. The molten honey softened a bit when she reached to touch his face. The pupils fixed on her on her dodged her touch swiftly. Rin felt hurt swell in her heart. She returned her hand to the place beside her and sighed.

His gaze burned her and she felt a little bit embarrassed, mostly because she didn't know what made her want to touch him. She imagined the soft skin under her fingertips and smiled. She felt butterflies going wild in her stomach and she moved a little closer to him. He still watched her while she leaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

The girl's face blushed and she felt innocent. A thing that she wasn't for a while. But this man was her savior. Her angel, as she told him the first time they met. She could get out of her darkness when she was with him. She could be sweet and carefree, she could smile and just be free. He was the light that Kami sent to her.

'I would be crazy,' she thought as she cuddled into him even more, 'if I were to shut it out again.'

-x-

His white wings silently molded to his back as he landed on lawn again. The girl, Rin, was released from the hospital nearly two weeks ago and that meant his responsibility for her was over. A frown grazed the angel's emotionless face.

Why couldn't he let her go then?

Why did he watch her every night through one of many windows of her house?

Rin lived in a big mansion nearly at the edge of town. He heard people whisper that it was haunted, but she didn't seem to be scared. She lived alone, except for the many animals that came from the woods for food. And Rin would always give them some leftovers.

'A gentle soul,' he realized, 'is this some kind of cosmic joke?'

His ears perked up when he heard soft humming. Rin liked to sing, he knew, but she sang only when she was alone. No one, not even her coworkers at the small orphanage nearby, ever heard her sing. Only the children that she took care of knew her secret. And Sesshomaru, of course.

He would listen to her singing lullabies to the children, he would listen to her voice when she was doing her chores, he would always just listen. His ears registered the serene voice that came from the petite girl, who was currently just wandering in one of the many empty rooms of the house.

"Just a touch, a smile as you turn the other cheek."

He felt the sorrow in the tone of that usually cheerful voice. How many times did she try to reach out for him? How many times would he just ignore it and push his feelings aside? He wasn't of this world. But, then, sometimes neither was she.

"Pray for your enemies, humble yourself, love's staring back at me."

She never let others suffer. She always had the heart to help everyone, even if that meant suffering for her. But… why was love eluding her so much?

"In the midst of the most painful faces."

Rin's eyes turned misty with tears. She always ran away from the pain. She wasn't strong enough to face the people she let down. Therefore, she closed her eyes and ran.

"Angels show up in the strangest of places."

She found her angel in the darkest hour of her life. When everybody rejected her, she found strength in his presence to smile again.

'Bubbly, that's what they've called me. Bubbly Rin-chan.' But that person was not her anymore. The person she was now was a coward. She couldn't even admit to herself that she needed him.

'Not the air I breathe, but the will that makes me inhale.' And he, he was just that.

"Sesshomaru."

-x-

Was this what he wanted to feel? This hollow that slowly threatened to consume his very being?

He fought it, yes, but he could not comprehend that he was slowly losing the battle. It was her fault, he realized. She created this black hole inside of him. She made his walls collapse. She got around every one of his defenses.

Yes, the dark eyed woman was the reason behind it all.

It was her fault that he could not stay away from her.

It was her fault that he couldn't let her go, no matter what he tried.

It was her fault that he loved her.

-x-

"Rin." He addressed the woman who managed to creep under his skin. Her dark eyes turned divine with happiness. She stopped brushing the locks of the child in her hands and whispered.

"Shiori-chan, go play for a while. I have something that needs to be done." The child smiled, her violet eyes sparkling with joy.

"Is that your angel, Rin-sama? The one you keep singing bout in your lullabies?" Fire ignited in the young woman's face and Sesshomaru was amused by it.

The pink color tinted her cheeks and made the pale glow of her skin even more outstanding. Her slender fingers went through her hair as she smiled in embarrassment.

And when she smiled… Sesshomaru felt his whole resolve crumbling when he saw that smile. Her pink lips would curve slightly, her mouth would partially open revealing her white teeth. Occasionally, she would let out a rich sound of laughter, the one who would melt his heart instantly.

However, this one was slightly different. It was unsecure, framed by her flaming red cheeks while her dark tresses were tangled between her fingers.

"Rin." A ghost of true smile grazed her features for a second, but then was replaced by a rather confused expression.

"Why do you have to do this to my heart?" She felt a rather familiar sting of tears in her eyes, but she didn't stop talking.

"I've just picked up all the pieces and put it together for the umpteenth time, but every time I see you it cracks again. I can't take it anymore. Do you know why? Because I know that you will never this sort of emotions I feel for you." She turned away from him, ready to leave, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't leave." He just said. Her teary eyes averted to meet his clear ones. She couldn't restrain herself. She buried her head into his chest and continued sniffing. His arms encircled her and pulled her closer. His voice was a whisper that echoed in her mind.

"Why do you think that this Sesshomaru doesn't care?"

-x-

"So you are an angel, Fluffy-sama." Those brown eyes swam with enthusiasm and love. Emotion cracked his calm resolve.

"Do you not care, Rin? I am not human. Does it not bother you?" Her hands continued to wander through his hair, to his tail, and finally to those brilliant white feathers.

"I knew you were an angel when I saw you for the first time. Nothing this beautiful can be human." She answered with a giggle and planted a chaste kiss on his jaw. His eyes softened and he leaned in to steal another kiss from her.

"You are everything I've even wanted Sesshy."

"You are everything I searched for Rin."

'My Rin.'

And with that, his heart gave in and started a journey on a wonderful path called Love.

-x-

Two bodies, molded together in the passion of the night.

Their kisses branded each other, their touches lit everything on fire, their voices echoed through the room. A soft curtain of silver hid her face from everything except him. She let her hands roam his body. Muscles tightened under her touch, sweat glistered form the sweet torture that were her fingers.

No flaw, she realized. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the flaw that marked him human, mortal.

'Maybe because he isn't.'

A growl erupted from his throat when she felt the hard organ that made him male. He carefully cupped her face and kissed her lips. She nearly drowned in him as he showed her the pleasure she never knew before him.

She rubbed her nose against his. A childish act, but it made him smirk.

The sun-kissed orbs met coffee ones. They invited him to play, to brand, to taste. But, he had to make sure that she knew the consequences.

"Rin, do you want this life?" Her eyes closed and kissed the lines of the purple marking that marred his face.

"I would be able to touch the skies. I would be able to help people. And most important, I would be able to be with you until the end of time. Is that answer good enough for you?" She slowly lifted herself from the soft blanket of fur beneath her and straddled his waist. She was burning. He made her burn.

"Yes. I want that life." She whispered into his ear and slowly licked the outline of it. His expression darkened as he assaulted her with his lips. Their tongues danced in harmony as he prepared both himself and her for their ultimate union.

The last thing she knew was the brilliant white light that enveloped their naked bodies as he thrust into her over and over again.

-x-

"They are… sumptuous." He said as he watched his mate lift her new accessories. Her face twisted slightly in pain.

"Sesshy-sama, it hurts." He was by her side in a second, kissing the warm traces of her tears.

"Rin, you are new in this. It has to hurt because they are untrained. It will go away." He didn't like the thought of his mate being in pain, but he knew it was just a part of the process. His fingers brushed the soft outline of her black and white feathers.

"Beautiful." She scowled at that thought.

"I like yours better." She said as her dark eyes traced the image of the white wings that grew out of his back.

"Once, I had nothing. My father left me. My mother died. I was raised believing I was lower that dirt. I ran from my problems. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You lived Rin. Your heart went through all that and still it remained pure. Your heart granted Forgiveness to all that hurt you."

"And what about you, Fluffy-sama? Did your heart finally found Happiness?" She chuckled and pecked his cheek.

'It did Rin. In your smile.'

-x-

"Only way to fly is to fly." His words brushed her ear as he pushed her off the cliff. Fear erased everything and only thing she knew was falling. Her wings spread, but they were inexperienced and didn't keep her I the air. Her shirt twisted around her, shoving the pale skin of her stomach. The ground was getting closer.

'I'm so gonna die.' She closed her eyes and braced herself for the hard impact. A couple of seconds later, two strong hands caught her and she was flying. Her eyes cracked open as they finally landed on the cold ground.

"You pushed me." He didn't look at her eyes, instead, his eyes scanned her body for injuries. The hue in his eyes darkened when he saw the outline of her bra, but she quickly snapped him out of that by fixing her shirt.

"It was necessary. That's how young angels learn to fly." He still didn't look in her eyes. The eerie silence continued until his voice finally reached her.

"I would never let you fall."

-x-

His story found its happy ending. His once cold eyes shifted from the sight of his idiotic brother and fell on his mate beside him. She couldn't let it go. She wanted everyone to be happy. Happiness, that's what she was. A cosmic joke, he realized.

"The universe has indeed shifted. Right, Sesshy-sama?" She asked as her twin brown pools caressed his body.

"Yes, Rin." He stepped closer to his childish mate, who was beaming at the near conclusion of another story.

"Sesshomaru?" She didn't seem to manage to contain her curiosity. Again, he was amused.

"What is it now, Rin?" He learned patience while she was with him. She had so many crazy wishes, but his only one was to make them all come true.

"Do you think Inuyasha will make her one of us this time? I would love a sister-in-law." Her heated gaze bore deep into his own and he sighed.

"Rin, you know it works if the love is deep for the both sides." Yes, she knew that. She knew the true power of that wonderful feeling that was called Love. He flashed her one of his rare smiles.

"And this time, the idiot of my brother may succeed. Now come Rin." Her eyes were fixed on a couple beneath them for a few moments, but then she grinned.

"Coming Fluffy-sama." And she joined her mate as they flared their wings and took off in the bright blue sky.

-x-

'Ridiculous.'

He watched his mate dress the small child, a girl barely eight of age. His mate decided to expand the orphanage and add kinder garden to it. She was a manger, but still worked in it. Her love for children was such a wonderful thing.

"Excuse me." A female voice asked. He slowly turned to say to the woman that he didn't work here, but he froze when her appearance finally came into view.

"Kagura." Her ruby eyes glistered in confusion.

"How did you know my name? Never mind. Oh, and I was wondering if you coul-" The same girl that was in Rin's arms ran towards the woman.

"Onee-chan." The petite white haired girl snuggled into Kagura's arms.

"Kanna-chan, have you seen Souten-chan? You know Hiten asked to pick her up." Another child, a raven with bright red eyes, slowly walked towards the duo.

"Kagura-no-onee-chan, I'm here."

"Okay, let's go then." She smiled at the stunned golden-eyed man.

"Thank you." He watched her leave hand-in-hand with the two girls as a small smile curved on his lips.

'This is all she ever wanted. A normal life. Thank you Kagura.' The woman turned and her hair was swept by the wind. She gave him another smile as she disappeared behind the door.

"Fluffy-sama, who was that?"

"A really old friend." He simply stated and helped his mate with yet another child.

-x-

Kami always had funny ways to mess with people's fates. Kagome and I are just fucked-up-story-turned-right.

Fluffy and Rin… they are another. Fate created my brother to be a cold, insensitive, emotionless bastard. He watched the tragedies of war and didn't even blink.

Okay, that's a lie. He did blink. Once, when Kagura died.

Another inside joke of the Kamis (I swear, I'll never understand them.) was that they gave him the power of Forgiveness. And that was what Sesshomaru despised the most. That and the ability to be happy, mostly because he never was.

Rin, on the other hand, was all he wasn't. Bubbly, talkative, big-hearted and mostly happy. Okay, maybe not all the times, but that was what made her Rin.

They were two pieces of soul scattered in the time and space, just like we all are. And when the two souls meet, the universe alters once again.

Why is that, you ask?

Because of Love.

Rin gave Sesshomaru all that he could live without, but when he knew it, he simply chose not to.

A smile, that was her gift.

A smile of Forgiveness.

-x-

**A/N: Second installment, this one about Sess and Rin. .  
I love them. **

**Btw, the final paragraph is Inuyasha's POV. Just to be sure, ne?**

**Art : http: / / midnight-blackbird. deviantart. com/ art / Smile-of-Forgiveness- 196316596**

**Or simply go on my profile xD**

**Stay tuned for the Mir/San (and final) installment.**

**Lub~MB**


End file.
